


【豆眼】过春天

by sujarstar



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujarstar/pseuds/sujarstar
Summary: “但愿我可以没成长 完全凭直觉觅对象模糊地迷恋你一场 就当风雨下潮涨”
Relationships: 豆眼
Kudos: 4





	【豆眼】过春天

金秦禹正准备将钥匙插进锁孔，忽然察觉到什么，面无表情把钥匙塞回裤兜，无声息走下楼去。  
他就是能隔着不薄的家门听见里面的动静，他妈肯定找了熟悉的狐朋狗友带回家打牌，男人女人不体面的嘈杂调笑会持续到三更半夜，然后他妈输光所有现金，拍着桌子骂街。几个女人男人会心满意足眉飞色舞离开他家，剩下某个男人极有可能和他妈滚上床，房间里的动静持续不停，直到太阳再次挂到天上。  
他妈是不在意金秦禹在不在家的，但金秦禹恶心，只要他感觉到那群人又来家里搅和得乌烟瘴气，他便会迅速跑离这个家，随便找个地方呆一晚上，然后第二天清早乘地铁去另一头的学校。  
皮鞋踏在地上发出清脆的响声，手机倒是震动个不停，金秦禹拿起来看一眼又放下。群里的同学七嘴八舌讨论放学后的消遣，无非是网吧电玩城KTV，金秦禹没有兴趣，他跟同学也不亲近，没法做到像他们那样恣意。  
肚子叫了一声，金秦禹百无聊赖用手指卷着双肩包袋子玩，他走在街上，实在不知道该去哪儿。这座城市是很热闹，也很热，十一月了他仍穿夏季校服。白色的短袖衬衫整齐熨帖，领带系得端正，短裤是恰好能露出小巧膝骨的长度，皮鞋也是校方发的统一款式，平凡，锃亮。金秦禹是那类安静整洁的学生，成绩中游，不爱交际，又是需要每天赶路来往于两边的“异乡人”，所以就算他其实长相出众，也没多几个人愿意看他。  
他在路边摊要一份鱼蛋，报复似的加很多辣椒。蹲在广场喷泉旁吃的时候才觉察出辣椒的厉害，他这时候也还是没能想出自己到底在报复谁，于是没出息地眼泪汪汪了，天色跟着昏暗下来。金秦禹感觉嘴唇都麻掉，彻底失去对事物的感知能力，因此学业家庭人际关系都变得遥远模糊，是浮在半空的粉尘，没有抓紧握牢的可能。  
金秦禹吃了一颗鱼蛋便觉得腻味，尽管还是饿，他也把纸碗放到地上，双目放空着，有一搭没一搭地看喷泉亮起来又熄灭。  
宋旻浩是这时候出现在他视线当中的。

金秦禹不能不认识宋旻浩，上一周班上的阿Jo弄生日派对，竟然也给他发了邀请函。金秦禹难得抓了抓头发，换了一套看上去没那么呆学生的便服，准时到码头边应邀。阿Jo是班里最靓的女生，家里做药材生意，有钱又有闲，宠着唯一一个女仔，租辆游艇给她庆生。除去班里所有同学，阿Jo还请了一些她的朋友，宋旻浩就是其中一个。  
当时宋旻浩靠在栏杆边抽烟，穿橙色背心，那背心垮得要命，于是他身上一堆纹身大剌剌露出来，金秦禹根本没法把目光从他身上移开。  
阿Jo走过来，大红色比基尼很衬她肤色。金秦禹递给她礼物，她就爽朗地笑，说金秦禹一定要玩得尽兴。可是她说完就转身离开，一副不愿多搭理的样子。金秦禹有点局促，摸了摸鼻梁，再抬眼，看到宋旻浩捏着阿Jo的下巴同她接吻，俊男靓女的组合很是好看。但金秦禹的眼睛只能看到宋旻浩突出的喉结，以及他按灭烟蒂的指尖。  
金秦禹在班里唯一说得上话的是班长姜昇润，这个乖乖牌学霸是难得对任何同学都一视同仁的好人，不看低金秦禹不尴不尬的处境，也不认为他透明。当金秦禹一边喝果汁一边偷看宋旻浩时，姜昇润带着小蛋糕来了，他们一人拿一个，吹着风闲聊。  
姜昇润问金秦禹干嘛不喝酒，金秦禹没头没脑地回答：“阿Jo的条仔叫什么啊？”  
“她哪有条仔，”姜昇润说，疑惑的同时他瞥到正打电话的宋旻浩，恍然大悟似的，“哦，你说宋旻浩啊，那是她……”  
金秦禹看他表情促狭，愈发摸不着头脑：“什么啊？”  
“唉，我也不懂，阿Jo经常换条仔你又不是不知，这个可能是什么朋友吧，或者就是个伴啦！大家都不熟识他。”  
“可是蛮帅的。”金秦禹小声嘀咕。  
姜昇润三两下把蛋糕吃掉，心满意足拍拍手。  
“帅有什么用喔，看起来又不像好人。”  
金秦禹不能同意这句话，宋旻浩确实看起来跟他们有所不同，明明年龄应该相仿，但他身上有种与学校、习题册、英语听力完全脱节的气质，换成香烟、草莓蒂、唇环这类叛逆又矛盾的元素。金秦禹想，他应该有辆机车，他会和阿Jo去九龙塘吗？  
打断胡思乱想的是旁边一阵欢呼。  
同学们聚在一起玩游戏，输家落水，赢家兴致勃勃录像拍掌。金秦禹本来没打算掺和，奈何姜昇润搓搓手想挑战运气，硬拉金秦禹过去凑热闹。结果第一把就把金秦禹搞输掉，响亮的起哄声里金秦禹烧红了耳朵——这是他难得被所有人关注的时刻，这“所有人”中包括宋旻浩，此时此刻他的目光当然分给了素不相识的金秦禹，那目光很明显跟大家一样饶有兴趣。金秦禹鼓鼓腮帮，刘海下一双眼睛习惯性向下看着。阿Jo带头高声喊：“跳！跳！跳！”一声接一声，汇成一把刀，一股推力，一阵飓风，催逼金秦禹。  
他果然不知被谁推到边缘，只需再一步就会摔进水里。他这时有点害怕了，游艇有一定高度，水看着也不算浅。他闭了闭眼，尽力不去听身后愈发猖狂的起哄。  
只是往前一步而已。  
阿Jo抱着胳膊：“秦禹啊，是不是害怕啊？”  
她咯咯直笑。  
“啪”地一声，金秦禹跳了下去。  
姜昇润扑过来，大叫金秦禹的名字：“秦禹！没事吧？”  
“也太大惊小怪了吧姜昇润，”阿Jo有些不耐烦，“他一个男的，怕什么？”  
姜昇润没搭理她，目光仍焦灼。幸好金秦禹很快从水里冒出来，伸手将额发往后拨，胸膛起伏着，在波光潋滟中低低喘匀气。他的五官清晰显露，眼神湿润，唇红齿白。姜昇润愣了愣，这样的金秦禹太罕见，没了厚重笨拙的刘海，没了木讷呆板的表情，整个人像在水中浸润了一遭，一些动人的情态脱将出来，把眉目都照亮。  
但他在水里瑟瑟发抖的样子又很有他的特色了，姜昇润朝他伸出胳膊，正准备拉他上来，另一只手却先他一步，递到金秦禹面前。  
金秦禹眼睛里进了水，涩得发苦，舌尖也尝得到那种味道。他看不真切，只勉强辨认出有人朝他伸手，狠狠眨眼后分辨出逆光而来的是宋旻浩，他的下颌线锋利干脆，割裂金秦禹对于很多事的准确认知，让他在那一个瞬间只能意会到难言的干渴。  
“没事吧？”  
宋旻浩的声线像香槟酒倒进玻璃杯，金秦禹本来怕他明朗的脸，心里打算不要多看他，但怎么能够忍住心猿意马，眼神转了一周，堪堪停在他锁骨间。金秦禹惊讶发现那里也有精巧纹身，天气预报里会出现的图案排列整齐，酷又有趣。  
金秦禹微微垂眼，把手交给宋旻浩。后者稍一用力，将他带离水面。金秦禹浑身湿透，不自觉抱紧自己发抖，宋旻浩要来浴巾，神色认真替他围好。他夹过烟拿过酒杯的指尖似有若无蹭了蹭金秦禹的手臂，那些微的触碰是流星，是火，引发由内而外的热。  
宋旻浩又点了根烟。  
“冷？”  
他含糊发问。  
金秦禹再一抖，磕磕绊绊回答：“还好。”  
“你叫什么？”  
宋旻浩转头，他的面容在逐渐昏暗的天色中看不真切，金秦禹只能感受到自己被他所凝视，那个时刻他只看着他。  
“金……”  
“旻浩！”  
话题被打断，阿Jo娇滴滴念着他的名字，将这个时刻硬生生从两人之间剥离。金秦禹张着嘴，自我介绍卡在半途，没了继续的理由。因为宋旻浩抱歉点点头，直接从他身边离开。  
金秦禹握了握拳，没抓住任何东西。

因此再次见到宋旻浩，金秦禹有一半的怨气和没来由的委屈。那人站在喷泉旁抽烟，穿卫衣运动裤，和那天晚上的打扮很不一样。金秦禹端起鱼蛋，假装认真进食，眼睛还是没出息，老想望过去。  
宋旻浩好似有心事，烟抽得极凶，金秦禹四颗鱼蛋的功夫，他已费了半包。那天返屋后金秦禹特意上网查他烟的牌子，在琳琅满目的口味介绍里收获了一点隐秘的快乐。  
鱼蛋见底。  
金秦禹站起来，走向垃圾桶，在宋旻浩掐灭烟的同时将纸碗扔掉。  
“哎。”  
烟草压过的嗓音，半分惊讶半分意外，显然是认出了他。金秦禹迎着宋旻浩的目光看过去，尽量保持冷静地说：“你也住这边？”  
宋旻浩愣了愣，说：“来这边有点事。”  
金秦禹唇角一勾：“找哪个女生吗？还是别的？总不可能过来吃海底捞。”  
“那我万一就是过来吃火锅，”宋旻浩被他逗笑，眼睛眯起来，“正中你下怀咯？”  
金秦禹说：“这又是什么意思？”  
宋旻浩看着他：“你问我找女生又是什么意思？”  
不知为何站在原地玩绕口令，金秦禹撇撇嘴，很懒得再多说似的。宋旻浩应该看到了他那表情，忍俊不禁道：“什么啊？你是不是生我气？我可没惹你，好学生。”  
金秦禹在心里想，对啊，我就是生你的气啊，你连我名字都不屑于听，我干嘛发痴站在风里跟你讲话绕来绕去。  
宋旻浩没听到回应，眉头一跳：“真生气啊？”  
他朝金秦禹走近了一些，仗着身高差略微低头看着穿一身校服的这个男生，看见他睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样在抖，嘴唇红得要命，微微张着，露出一点洁白的牙。  
兔子。  
“学生，”宋旻浩被他勾出一些恶劣，故意放低了声音在他耳边调侃，“你后面有没有长尾巴啊？”  
结果金秦禹猛地抬头，丝毫没被调戏到，只是满脸严肃地说：“宋旻浩，我叫金秦禹，你能不能听我讲一次名字？”  
宋旻浩同他对视着。  
他笑了笑说：“我这里纹的是晴雨。”  
宋旻浩把卫衣领口往下拽，指着脖颈那圈纹身。  
金秦禹哪见过这样的，面红耳赤往后退了一步，小声说了句“痴线”。  
“你懂讲啊？我以为你只懂讲普通话。”  
宋旻浩说。  
“我上那边的学校，”金秦禹说，“怎么不懂？”  
而且那天跟姜昇润讲话用的也不是普通话。  
想来宋旻浩懒得注意他，自然就没听见他讲粤语。  
“你不回家？”宋旻浩从善如流换了粤语。他讲普通话跟粤语的感觉不尽相同，短短几个字在他唇齿间磨得沙哑却风流，像是颗颗分明饱满的砂糖，黄金色泽。金秦禹听得快要融化，努力维持镇定，回答道：“没家可回咯。”  
宋旻浩偏偏头，仔细打量着他。  
“作业写了没有啊？”他问金秦禹。  
“不想写。”  
“吃饭了吗？”  
“吃了鱼蛋。”  
宋旻浩轻轻地笑了：“鱼蛋吃得饱？”  
金秦禹好想回一句：要你管。  
可是想来想去，他还真想被他管。不知他身份，不知他职业，不懂他来深圳做什么事，不懂他是不是阿Jo的男朋友，可还是想亲近他，最好让他再也不忘记自己的名字。  
“你有没有机车啊？”金秦禹反问。  
宋旻浩说：“肯定有咯。”  
金秦禹说：“载我一程好不好？”

到了夜里气温降下来，裸露在外的膝盖被风凉凉地吹着，刘海也被吹得乱糟糟。金秦禹跟在宋旻浩身后，一下下地踩他的影子。  
“你几岁啊宋旻浩？”  
宋旻浩吐了个烟圈：“十八。”  
“我不信，”金秦禹说，“我才十八。”  
“爱信不信。”  
“你不读书了哇？”  
没有回答。  
金秦禹抿抿唇，继续说：“我书念得晚，老是比班里同学大一岁。宋旻浩，红酒味的烟究竟是什么味道啊？”  
“到了。”  
宋旻浩领着金秦禹，在一座看起来破旧荒芜的建筑里找到了他的机车。那车的黑色黑得极纯粹，线条流畅，庞然而凶悍。宋旻浩长腿一跨，轻松骑上去，插上钥匙，拧亮车灯。刺眼的光线中，金秦禹站在车前，被迫半闭上眼。  
“不上来？”宋旻浩脸上没多少表情，他正头盔，指节修长，拉紧系带时有种蓬勃的性感，仿佛正拉紧女人衣裙腰间的蕾丝绸缎。  
金秦禹“哦”一声小跑过去，有些费力地爬上后座。这是他第一次坐机车，他听见自己的心脏正以前所未有的频率搏动，他看着宋旻浩被头盔裹住的后脑勺，还有他卫衣下宽阔的肩膀，只觉得眼眶、胸口都在发热，指尖也快要燃烧。  
“金秦禹，”宋旻浩突然说，“没有几个人能坐我的后座的。”  
金秦禹说：“哦。”  
宋旻浩说：“你就一句‘哦’？”  
“那我还要说什么，”金秦禹笑了笑，“多谢你啦。”  
宋旻浩拿了另一个头盔给他，金秦禹笨拙戴头盔的时候，瞥到车头贴了一个小小的机器猫，蓝色的，很显眼。  
“好了没？”  
金秦禹不客气地搂紧宋旻浩的腰，大声吼：“走啦！”  
引擎轰鸣，机车像行驶在路上的一道闪电，劈开无聊灰白的夜色，盛大宛如一场私奔。整座城市被他们甩在身后，霓虹灯、钻石、股票，通通变成水月镜花，在海的结语中化为虚无。金秦禹死死抱着宋旻浩，速度太快，他几乎要破碎在风里，唯有宋旻浩是他与现实的联结，他攀附着这个不过只见了两次面的人，在他身上寻求一份所谓的价值和爱欲。  
“宋旻浩！”  
金秦禹根本分辨不出他有没有喊出声音，他的嗓音也快要分崩离析。  
“宋旻浩！！”  
应该听不见吧，耳边只有猛烈的风声，如同地球正喘息，这样广袤的银河系，有谁会听见金秦禹的声音呢？  
“你能不能——”  
金秦禹吞了吞唾沫。  
“不要跟Jo去九龙塘？”

开车前宋旻浩问金秦禹要去哪。  
“不知啊。”金秦禹说。  
“你会带我去哪？”金秦禹盯着宋旻浩的眼睛。  
在他的眼睛里，宋旻浩露出了一个意味不明的笑容，然后他们默契地不提目的地的事，只是并肩去取车，聊漫无边际的问题，然后在路上狂飙，像等不到新的太阳。  
但机车最终停在一座小小的仓库前，宋旻浩拔下钥匙从车上跨下，强硬打断金秦禹摘头盔的动作，手上用力，把金秦禹连拽带拉地从后座拎下来。金秦禹的背包被他扔到一边，宋旻浩粗暴帮他取下头盔，握紧他的手腕，将他甩进门。  
仓库里漆黑一片，金秦禹后知后觉开始害怕，他叫了一声宋旻浩的名字，后者没有回应，只有乱掉的呼吸声证明他的存在。  
“宋……”  
“别说话。”  
金秦禹感受到了，宋旻浩的手指从他手腕滑向衬衫纽扣。当宋旻浩顺着小腹一路摸上胸口时，金秦禹没来由地颤抖，又舍不得挣扎摆脱，他彻底软成了甜的糖浆，在宋旻浩的触摸中发热、沸腾，冒着粘稠的热气。他胡乱抓住宋旻浩的卫衣袖子，祈求一份支撑，不要完全融化。  
扣子一粒粒解开，宋旻浩在拆礼物，揭开白的衬衫，是温润细腻的少年的肌肤。指尖滑过圆润的肩头，突出的锁骨，柔软的胸口，精巧的乳尖，再下去松开皮带，短裤窸窸窣窣坠下堆在脚踝处。宋旻浩蹲下身，用手掌包裹金秦禹的膝盖，手法情色地揉弄。他的手干燥温暖，揉得金秦禹情动，揉得他彻底没了力气，呜咽一声无助地靠着墙滑落。  
宋旻浩伸手把他揽进怀里，一副热的、美好的、青稚的身体，不光是身体，脸也是完美无瑕。其他人都看不见他的美，但宋旻浩看见了，那天金秦禹从水里浸洗后浮出来，宋旻浩就捕捉了他身上超自然的美。  
他们紧紧拥在一起，却没了后续的动作。金秦禹重重喘了几下，正想开口说话，宋旻浩抢先道：“金秦禹。”  
金秦禹说：“做什么？”  
宋旻浩说：“你不是想知道红酒味的烟是什么味道吗？”  
他没等金秦禹回答，在黑暗中精准找到男孩嘴唇的位置，吻了他。  
他将金秦禹摆弄成衣冠不整、过分混乱的样子，却只是贴过去很轻很轻地吻了一下，纯情得要命。他唇上一点淡淡的烟草味道缠绕在他们相触的部位，烧起朦胧暧昧湿气。  
金秦禹猛地抓紧宋旻浩的卫衣袖子，指尖都在颤抖。他尝到了红酒味，在二分之一秒后顺利变得晕乎乎，觉出一阵醇然的甜。  
宋旻浩吻着他，这甚至不能称之为吻，仅仅嘴唇碰嘴唇而已。尽管如此，金秦禹还是忍不住羞红了脸。正以为昏黑一片反正宋旻浩看不见，结果宋旻浩“啪”一声按下墙边的开关，突如其来的光明刺得金秦禹眼睛疼，下意识闭紧眼睛，这是他今晚第二次直视灼热光线。  
又一个轻柔的吻落在了他眼皮上。  
宋旻浩替金秦禹穿好衣服，最后只剩领带松松垮垮挂在脖颈间，昭示刚才有过怎样的冲动和险些过界。  
金秦禹没表现得多不自在，他的脸红在灯亮起来的刹那消失殆尽，站起身系皮带时神色自若，丝毫不顾宋旻浩满脸的意味深长。  
仓库被照亮，金秦禹才发现这儿原来是能住人的地方，而且装修得很有格调。铁艺床，纹路细腻的地毯，四处可见画笔和颜料，每面墙上画满大面积的色块，跳脱又和谐。  
金秦禹在这个仓库公寓里住了一晚上，宋旻浩把床让出来，自己睡沙发。  
他们默契不提黑暗中发生的事，睡前互道晚安。金秦禹睡在床上，抱着云一样的被子，嗅到宋旻浩残留的檀木香水味道。他被宋旻浩的味道包围，那几乎算是一个拥抱了。他顺势想起刚刚在墙边宋旻浩用力抱他的触感，红酒和檀木裹着他，松软的、醺醺然的，他想着这些，带着笑睡着了。  
醒来之后宋旻浩和机车都消失不见，金秦禹拿起枕头边宋旻浩留下的字条，沉默不语看完，将桌上的菠萝油吃掉，背好包离开这里。  
他的衬衫堆起褶皱，头发也乱，一路狂奔赶上轻轨，匆匆忙忙过关，踩着点乘上另一辆开往学校的车。金秦禹靠在窗边，塞好耳机反复循环一首老歌。他总觉得像做了个梦，但宋旻浩留在他身上的檀香味又真实可感，那个吻当然也不会是谎言或者意淫。宋旻浩亲Jo的时候肯定伸了舌头，他吻金秦禹却如同吻一朵半开的花，一点点过多的冒犯都不要有，他不想催生他的绽放，更想给他一些傻乎乎的温柔。这些金秦禹都不知道，或者说，选择性地不去多想。金秦禹对着窗整理头发，心里眼里都装满宋旻浩，还有机车飞驰时他脸上潇洒恣意的好看表情。  
他嘴唇可真软，一点都不像个花花公子。  
金秦禹带了褶皱的校服被姜昇润敏锐捕捉，下第一节课的课间，姜昇润摸到金秦禹课桌边，很是担忧地问：“你又没回家啊？”  
金秦禹收拾着桌上的课本，点了点头。  
“总这样也不行，”姜昇润把下巴磕在桌面上，“要不你跟你妈讲一声？”  
“哐”。  
金秦禹手里厚厚一沓习题集撞在桌上，发出一声不小的声响。他看着姜昇润，无奈又莫名烦躁：“不。”  
他的眼睛由于情绪不高而很像什么无机质的矿石，莹润剔透，看不出内容。姜昇润被他盯得讪讪，正想打哈哈跳过这个话题，金秦禹忽然想到什么似的，整个人猛地鲜活起来。  
“姜昇润，你有没有宋旻浩的联系方式啊？”  
他有点羞涩，却装作大大咧咧、没心没肺的样子，好像一点不在意姜昇润到底会不会告诉他。  
可他心里擂鼓般不平静，有很多情绪正在翻涌。  
姜昇润有些奇怪地瞧他，回答道：“我跟他又不熟，就是见过几次面而已啦。”  
金秦禹说：“这样喔。”  
他叹了口气，姜昇润仍一直盯他，还伸手过来摸他额头。  
金秦禹甩甩脑袋：“做什么？”  
姜昇润笑嘻嘻的：“看你发烧了没咯，怎么这么想宋旻浩，他真有那么靓啊？”  
金秦禹没接话，只是推了姜昇润一把，要他回自己座位去。  
剩下的几节课他都用来发呆、想宋旻浩，他看练习册像看宋旻浩，看窗户外飞过的鸟像宋旻浩，看耳机线也像宋旻浩。他没有办法，一切发生得迅猛又理所应当，毕竟他坐了宋旻浩的后座。  
金秦禹趴在桌上，有一搭没一搭地听老师念单词。romantic，sadness，你们都还不懂啦，年纪还小，不要想拍拖那些。  
铅笔突然断掉一截，金秦禹盯着作业本上画出的丑丑痕迹，决定今晚还要去那个仓库一趟。

他当然是还记得路的，只是仓库不解风情紧闭大门。金秦禹在门口踩石头，很乖地等了差不多一小时，哪有宋旻浩的踪影。他天马行空地想，我刚过完十八岁生日没多久，老师怎么能讲我还小？再等五分钟我就走，宋旻浩本来就没理由再来找他。  
可是五分钟过去，金秦禹还是不心甘。他瞪着仓库门，恨不得把它瞪穿。门上用鲜艳的颜料画了一朵不像花的花，歪歪扭扭得好看，金秦禹看着看着，掏出手机拍了一张。  
“喂。”  
金秦禹把手机塞进裤兜。  
“要付钱啊。”  
金秦禹忍不住皱眉：“多少？”  
宋旻浩原来是有唇环的，他闲闲散散走过来，语气严肃，可脸上分明是笑的。他在金秦禹面前站定，说：“我说了你就给啊？”  
金秦禹点点头。  
宋旻浩乐了，笑容扩大许多，他摸摸鼻梁，整个人仍放松得过分，这跟他在游艇上很不同。他在人群中是最吸睛的那个，那时候的状态是自行挑选过的最贴合场景的状态。跟他在金秦禹面前确实不一样，他们两个将对方看着，像是不需要对白。  
宋旻浩说：“你怎么那么乖？”  
金秦禹想反驳他，又找不到合适的理由，眼珠滴溜溜转了一圈，生硬岔开话题：“你画画？”  
“是啊，”宋旻浩说，“我画很多画啊。”  
金秦禹说：“我可以看看吗？”  
宋旻浩沉默了一会儿。  
然后他看着金秦禹，说：“我可以给你画一幅。”

宋旻浩将上衣脱了甩一边，裸着肌肉匀称好看的上身，蹲在水桶旁洗颜料盘。  
金秦禹坐在床上，还背着双肩包，衬衫仍是皱，胸前的名牌上名字端端正正写着，“金秦禹”，很宏大的一个名字，收尾那个字听起来却又很柔和。  
“宋旻浩，”金秦禹说，“怎么画啊？”  
宋旻浩弄好了颜料盘，他一屁股坐到地上，咬着一支笔朝金秦禹招招手。  
金秦禹“喔”了一声，放下书包，听他的话走过去，也坐下蹭到他面前。  
“手给我一下。”宋旻浩含混不清道。  
金秦禹伸出右胳膊。  
宋旻浩把笔拿下，动作轻缓地将金秦禹拉得离自己更近些，握了他的手肘，没多想便蘸了秾丽的红色，在他小臂内侧落下第一笔。  
颜料的味道混着仓库里若有若无的香氛包裹住金秦禹，他的小臂有点凉，又很痒，画笔柔软的动物毛在他皮肤上游走，带上宋旻浩调的颜色，留下鲜明印记。  
“你是画家吗？”金秦禹问。  
“专心点。”宋旻浩没抬头。  
金秦禹“哦”了一声。  
宋旻浩这才抬头看看他，说：“不是。”  
金秦禹说：“哦。”  
宋旻浩笑起来：“金秦禹，你有点呆。”  
金秦禹说：“那又怎样呢？”  
他眼睛很坦然，呆也好，机灵也罢，人是复杂动物，有时候想太多反而显得愚钝，不如全凭直觉。宋旻浩说他呆，他倒是觉得不错，有多少人能坦荡地“呆”？他保留人类最初的品性，靠直觉和没成长的七情六欲，尝试触碰宋旻浩的野。  
宋旻浩在他胳膊上勾了一朵花，很精细的，脉络都清晰。金秦禹问，这是什么花？  
“玫瑰的茎，向日葵的花。”宋旻浩说。  
金秦禹说：“宋旻浩，你有点奇怪的。”  
宋旻浩换了一支笔，看着金秦禹说：“那又怎样呢？”  
金秦禹对他说，我不知道你从哪里来，也不知道你做什么，只知道你画画。你知道我吗？宋旻浩插嘴道，你是金秦禹啊，笨。  
就是在这一刻金秦禹慌乱发现他好像真的很爱宋旻浩了。  
在这个不算熟悉的、像从风里来又要乘着风离开的人面前，他不是阿Jo的同学，不是每天都要搭乘轻轨穿梭于两个城市之间的学生仔，不是家庭乱七八糟的可怜小孩，他只是金秦禹。宋旻浩把他身上所有标签撕掉，对他说，就像我是宋旻浩一样啊。  
花上落了一颗饱满的泪珠。  
宋旻浩想了想，低头吻掉它。  
金秦禹说：“颜料没干。”  
可他的画家一点也不在意，只是笑了笑，凑过来吻金秦禹，又是那种珍重小心的吻。他含着金秦禹的嘴唇，恍惚间两人都感到蜜糖融化般的甜美。  
“我是帮别人做事的，”宋旻浩回到原位，认真勾勒剩余的笔画，“秦禹，我马上就要走了。”  
“去哪？”金秦禹问。  
宋旻浩没有回答他。  
那朵奇特的花被红色的雪花覆盖，但依旧鲜艳明亮。金秦禹盯着自己的手臂，喃喃道：“它很快就会褪色的，被洗掉。”  
宋旻浩说：“可你不会。”  
后来发生的事金秦禹已经记不太清楚，只记得宋旻浩调配的所有颜色最终全部铺陈在他们俩身上。发梢是纷乱的金黄，双颊涂抹刺眼的亮粉和蓝色，宋旻浩的指尖蘸满跳脱恣肆的染料，在金秦禹的校服衬衫上留下树枝一样的指痕。然而金秦禹的皮肤也在宋旻浩的抚摸中变成名画，当他趴跪在床尾被宋旻浩插入时，他瘦削的脊背宛如流动的恒河，所有能想象到的色彩全部降落。宋旻浩抽动下身，为这幅画增添新的笔触，是落日和繁星，倒映在闪动的蝴蝶骨上。金秦禹凸起的骨骼令宋旻浩有片刻的心悸，他像是要从他掌心飞走了。  
宋旻浩捞起快要跪不住的金秦禹，扳过他的身体面对自己，用力地干他。金秦禹整个人在颜料和爱欲的浸润中脱胎换骨，他的眼睛收纳湿漉漉的星屑，在望向宋旻浩时欲语还休，仿佛一封写给初恋的具象化罗曼史。那是很动人的一双眼睛，胜过宋旻浩见过画过的所有。他在宋旻浩对他身体的侵略中仍然纯情圣洁如处子，宋旻浩在作画，而他正完成新生的受洗。金秦禹是挂在枝头的一枚杏，宋旻浩还是没忍住将他催熟，插出汩汩流淌的黏稠甜蜜汁水，趟过四季轮回的河水，趟过春天。  
宋旻浩吻金秦禹的眼睛、鼻尖和唇角，舔吮他小巧的耳垂和泛粉的乳尖。他插得极深极重，金秦禹条件反射握住他的肩头，胳膊上那朵由他亲手画下的花在他的征伐中哀哀颤抖。顶到花的芯，金秦禹便像被骤急的雨彻底淋湿透了，浑身都战栗，舌尖探出汲取氧气，又被宋旻浩吻上，嚼碎那些呻吟。宋旻浩抱他抱得太紧了，他感觉热也感觉冷，于是他开始主动要求热源的深入，虚着眼波，在朦胧的彩色中不安地寻找宋旻浩的轮廓。  
杏掉落在宋旻浩手心，每个细胞都丰润饱满，轻轻一碰汁水便四溅。宋旻浩深深吻着金秦禹，在他温暖的花田里打上自己的烙印，种子在他体内着床，孕育下一个崭新潮湿的春天。  
他们以相同的频率喘息着，抚摸彼此，交换一个又一个绵长的吻。颜料和精液让金秦禹像一轮刚从井水中捞出来的新月，宋旻浩在他哭肿的眼底抹了抹，一道印子如同一道伤痕，横亘在他动人的眼睛之下。  
他是不会褪色的。

“你听说没？”姜昇润系着厚实围巾，呵着白气走在金秦禹身边。  
金秦禹在气温下降的同时变得更加安静，他双手插在厚外套的口袋里，轻轻摇头。  
姜昇润说：“他们都讲香港今年要下雪。”  
金秦禹眉梢一跳：“假的吧。”  
“可是今年真的很冷啊，”姜昇润踢走路上的石头，“起床真的超难。”  
金秦禹“嗯”了一声。  
“秦禹，我们去爬山吧？”姜昇润提议。  
金秦禹没说话。  
他已经很久没有表现出鲜活的情绪波动，自从阿Jo在全校大会上抢走发言学生的麦克，指着金秦禹大声骂“死基佬”“男小三”后，或者是自从金秦禹那个妈从深圳冲来学校将金秦禹扯出课堂在走廊上对他又打又骂后，又或者是宋旻浩这个名字彻底消失在他们的生活中后，金秦禹已经很久没有坦率地哭或笑过了。  
“爬山说不定就能看到雪呢，你不想看吗？”  
金秦禹说：“我不想看雪。”  
姜昇润有些失望地叹了口气，但他一直都很温和，也知道金秦禹的状况，于是他拍拍金秦禹的肩跟他道别，转进了旁边的路口。  
金秦禹朝他挥挥手。  
天气真的很冷，金秦禹是南国生的小孩，从没见过雪。阿Jo之前在班上讲，寒假大家组团去日本看富士山，看雪，看小鹿，还有很多女生做她的拥趸，吱吱喳喳讨论怎样跟家里要钱。金秦禹怎么会不想看雪，他握了握拳，转身搭上开往飞鹅山的车。  
暮色缓缓倾倒下来，把整座港岛笼在昏沉的颜色里。金秦禹乘缆车上山，一路静默无话。手机震了又震，无非是妈妈催他回家。他妈妈被人告知自己的儿子跟混混瞎搞乱搞，忽然从了良，在打骂儿子一段时间后，终于品出一份对他的愧疚亏欠，学着做一个正常的母亲。可金秦禹把各种情绪都锁紧，淡得像一片冰，她越管教，金秦禹越沉静。  
山顶温度更低，金秦禹却像感知不到冷热，还伸手摸裸露在外的石头和树。他的右手手腕露出来，一道伤痕清晰明显。  
金秦禹站到一块石头上，他看见华灯初上的城市，霓虹色的迷宫，车和人流都是忙碌的活水，吵杂地流动。他在这个时刻，任由自己开始想念那个画画的人，想念机车后座可以尝到的风的味道，想念做爱时接的每一个吻。  
手机又震动起来。  
金秦禹垂下眼睫，观察自己的伤疤。  
宋旻浩走之后，他在某天上学路上摔了一跤，手腕正巧撞在旁边工地护栏锐利的边缘，划出长长一道口子。医生帮他缝针时痛觉扯得他浑身都疼，可他还能从极致的痛苦中分辨出那道伤口恰好分割玫瑰和向日葵，原来宋旻浩画的奇特的花真的不会褪色，它在被洗掉之后，被金秦禹的伤口铭记，得到永恒的生命。  
伤痕淡了不少，毕竟已经过去一年多，那些咒骂啊、动心啊，通通都褪色。  
金秦禹掏出手机。  
屏幕上是一个陌生的号码。  
他没有迟疑，接起电话。  
“喂？”  
一点冰凉落在他眼底。  
然后是又一点，很多点，万千点。  
白的冷的雪花，纷纷扬扬，飘落在原本潮热的岛屿。  
“秦禹，”电话那头就是有让人一下子就认出的能力，金秦禹伸手，一片雪降临在他手心，轻柔地融化，“下雪了吗？”  
金秦禹说：“是啊。”  
他情难自抑地笑起来，眼泪却大颗大颗滚落，哭到眼前都一片模糊，他才意识到自己有多想念宋旻浩。  
“我等你。”  
金秦禹挂断电话，没有任何犹豫地，转身朝山下狂奔而去。

Fin


End file.
